Entre el cielo y el infierno
by OoOangeltearsOoO
Summary: UA. Miró por última vez el cielo nocturno, un último vistazo a su libertad. "Y todo por ella"


**Disclaimmer: **Host no me pertenece, le pertenece a Meyer.

**Aclaraciones:** Universo Alternativo.

* * *

No sabía cómo había comenzado aquello.

Aquél juego había llegado a ser tan grande y extremista al punto de superar todos los limites que se había marcado cuando había aceptado aquello.

Sabía que debía ignorarlo, que debía de seguir su rumbo y no permitir que aquél ser maligno le interrumpiera y, posiblemente, matarlo. Por más que la idea le diera escalofríos.

Que ingenua había sido...

_Besos._

_Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados._

_Ella se encontraba acorralada en una pared, siendo presa de aquellos suaves labios hasta quitarle la respiración. Su conciencia gritaba que se alejara lo más posible, pero se mantenía allí, disfrutando aquél manjar._

_Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal._

_Estaba en contra de todo aquello que le había impuesto su Padre, de las reglas y conductas que había aprendido en toda su eternidad. Pero no podía impedirlo._

_Él había tomado por completo el poder de cada parte de su cuerpo._

_Pero le gustaba._

_Por más mal que estuviera, por más que sabía el enorme castigo por aquello._

"_Estás loca"_

Él era diferente a todas aquellos seres malignos que había conocido, él hacía algo para que se sintiera de aquella forma. Lo que había empezado como odio y palabras crueles, estaba terminando eso.

En aquél enorme acto de egoísmo y locura.

Porque sabía que ni uno de los dos tocaría sus hogares nunca, que eran prácticamente exiliados del "Paraíso" y "Sufrimiento eterno".

Pero no pudo detenerse.

Aquél sentimiento había arrasado con todo lo que había sido y, por un instante, se sintió como un humano: idiota, egoísta…

"Con sentimientos".

Porque aquellas palabras despiadadas, de alguna u otra manera, terminaron siendo dulces. De alguna u otra forma, lenta y bizarramente, él empezó a ser algo más que un enemigo mortal.

_Dolió._

_Aquellas palabras dolieron como punzadas en su pecho y, por primera vez, se sintió culpable de todo. Porque ver aquella luz quemándole los ojos y ver como _él _le recriminaba y castigaba era lo más horrible que le hubiera pasado._

_Pero sabía que eso pasaba por inútil, idiota y un sin fin de sinónimos que pasaban por su cabeza._

_Vio aquella escena, en la que los protagonistas eran su hogar, sus hermanos observándola._

_Era él adiós._

_Se despedazó aquél momento, como cristales que caían alrededor suyo._

_Todo aquello en lo que creyó tener se fue de sus manos._

_Y todo por él._

_Por un demonio._

Quizás nunca se hubiera detenido.

Quizás estaba destinada a aquél destierro, en flotar entre aquél lugar sin forma por alguna parte de su eternidad; deseando ver a sus hermanos y a todos aquellos seres que dejo atrás.

Sólo Dios lo sabía.

"Porque él ha escrito todo".

Pensó en él, en Jared. En su rostro perfecto y aquellos hermosos orbes.

Sólo deseo que él estuviera en mejores condiciones que ella.

* * *

Observó el cielo estrellado antes de voltear a ver a los canes que se encontraban allí.

Una última mirada a la libertad.

Observó a los canes, de tamaño colosal y con filosas armas que poseían en sus fauces, con la intención de arrastrarlo hasta el lugar más alejado del infierno.

Por un instante, le dio igual su castigo y el sufrimiento que condenaba este. Le dio igual las bestias que se encontraban frente a él y casi todo.

Sólo le importó ella.

Sólo le importó que aquél ángel que le había robado su oscuro corazón estuviera bien en cualquier lugar donde estuviera.

"Algún día, nos vamos a volver a ver, Wanda".

Era una promesa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Resultado de Angeltears tratando de mejorar escribiendo romance, y, como casi siempre, salió algo mal. Pero bueno...no me sale bien ese tema, aunque he de admitir que desquitó mis ganas de un romance entre angél/demonio.

Originalmente iba a ser Ian/Wanda, pero la personalidad del demonio me pareció similar a la de Jared.

Matta nee!


End file.
